Math? Nah, It's Just Luck
by Neovilus Alpheim
Summary: Sora and Shiro are like two sides of one coin. One is a cunning young man and one is a genius young girl. And then there's me, Kuro, as the edges of that coin; the lucky eldest brother. [Male OC, Pseudo-OP]


**[DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my OC and my original plots.

 **A#V#A#V#A**

 _Have you heard of an urban myth like this..._

 _There's a group of unknown players who beat every game they play; their scores are out of this world too._

 _They never fill in their account names, so we know them as, **「Blanks」**_

 _It is said that these people are unbeatable._

 _People call them many things. Cheaters... hackers... God._

 _Regardless, that's how the urban myth spreads._

 _Urban myths are kind of like a wish... because, when it comes down it, the least interesting answer is usually the correct one._

 **A#V#A#V#A**

In a dark, messy room, dimly lit by multiple monitors of laptops and computers, there sat two figures.

One of them sunk into his seat as he stretched himself with a sigh, "Ahh... I can't believe we won..." He looked to his side and saw a smaller figure sitting down who was eating some pocky, "Hey, Sis, could you stop controlling Blank's main account with your feet?"

She shrugged her brother and kept on clicking two mice(?) with her feet, "I'm hungry," she offered her snack toward him, "Nii, want some?"

He smiled and gladly accepted the treat with a thanks and noticed something, "Say, aren't we running out of snacks?"

The white haired girl nodded in slight worry, "He's late too... I'm still hungry."

"Oh yeah, this is some fancy stuff you bought, Sis. Never took you as the type to buy nutrition bars."

"I need the nutrition."

"Don't worry about such a thing, you're already beautiful as you are now."

"Muu... Nii, you both said the same thing..."

In response, he snickered, "If you speak of the devil, he shall arrive you know--?"

Just as the young man was about to finish his sentence, the door was suddenly opened and with it sunlight came flooding the dark room.

Soon, the siblings found themselves covering their eyes while hissing and screaming as if they were being burned alive.

"AAARGH! TURN IT OFF! TURN THAT BRIGHT THING OFF!!"

"M-My eyes...!!"

As the two kept on screaming, another figure entered the room and spoke in a boisterous laugh, "Haha! 'Tis I! The Warrior of the Sun have arrived! Creatures of the darkness... be gone!!"

"You're the one trespassing the darkness, darn it!!" the young man retorted.

"Ah, is that so? Meh, Praise the Sun!"

"K-Kuro-nii, please! We like it dark!!" the girl begged.

The figure gasped, "My God, Sora, What the heck have you been teaching Shiro?!"

"That's not what she meant by, 'we like it dark,' and you know it!"

"Well, yea, but it still sounds kinky."

"Kuro-nii!!" Shiro whimpered.

After having another laugh, the young man known as Kuro ceased his jokes and closed the door.

Sora sighed in annoyance and Shiro pouted cutely; both were glad that he stopped the little 'torture.'

"I guess, that's what happen if you're not exposed to sunlight for five days."

"Big bro, I hate you..." Sora muttered and Shiro nodded in agreement.

Kuro put on a look of shock and pain, "Y-You guys... you really hate me that much...??"

The two looked away as if saying, 'We don't care.'

"Oh... how sad... I guess, I should just throw away all of these week-worth snacks..."

They flinched and Kuro smirked, "To think that I bought these ingredients to make some fancy, smancy, food... I guess, I'll throw it away too--?!"

"NO!!" Sora and Shiro, suddenly lunged forward and hugged my legs, "We take it back, don't throw them away!!"

Kuro laughed once more, "Aah, how could I refuse if my lil' bro and sis love me this much~" He hummed for a sec, "Hmm, what should I make, I wonder... since I'm in a good mood, how about my special lasagna?"

"...N-NANI?!"

"Omae wa mou shinde--I mean, that's right, I'll make you my special, 'Lasagna of Darkness' if you can get the highscore of 2000 player kills in an hour. You've been playing and killed 1200 in the last six hours, so getting another 800 in a hour should be easy right?"

"Is that... a challenge?" Sora and Shiro narrowed their eyes.

Kuro turned around and looked back with his own sinister smile, "...Who knows."

"Hmph... **let the game begin!** "

 **A#V#A#V#A**

"Haa... haa... haa...We... We... did it...!" Sora breathed out.

"Hoo? Impressive. And Shiro fell asleep in the middle of the game too. Never seen anyone played with both their hands and feet as if their life depend on it before."

Sora smirked at Kuro as he panted, "This... is nothing."

Raising an eyebrow Kuro replied, "Should I revise the challenge, I wonder?"

"Oi, oi, your brother's been playing four characters on four separate screens! I don't know what else do you want, but please spare me!"

Kuro chuckled, "Welp, a deal's a deal," he reached out towars the oven that just went ding and opened it.

Waves of mouth-watering smell bombarded the whole room, waking up Shiro and causing Sora to forget about his previous exhaustion.

"Behold! One of my masterpieces, the Lasagna of Darkness!!" He snapped his fingers and made a cool pose, "Bon appetite."

As he said those words, Sora and Shiro came and wolfed down everything and for the three siblings, everything was alright in the world.

 _That's right... this world... a world that was chaotic, unreasonable, and unfair._

 _A world that held no meaning whatsoever._

 _Those who realized that, but refuse to come to terms with it made a wish... that the world could be a little more interesting._

 _That is what an urban myth is._

The three siblings finished their meals and Kuro asked Shiro, "How was it? Delicious?"

She nodded as she yawn cutely. Seems like staying up for five days was too much for an eleven year old girl.

"The room is... cleaner?"

"Aniki cleaned it when you were asleep. He did the laundries too."

"Ooh. Kuro-nii, marry me~!" She went to sleep on his lap.

Sora had a pained look, "S-Shiro... Y-you'd leave your big brother... for your big brother?!"

"Ahaha, calm down, Sora, we're not going to marry. We're siblings after all~!"

"But Kuro-nii is... the best candidate... for... me..."

"Haah, how lucky am I to deserve such a cute sis and awesome bro?"

And with that, after several soft pats, Shiro fell asleep and the two brothers shared a chuckle.

"Hey, Kuro-nii, can you roll this gacha for me?"

"Hm? Gacha? Okay, how many rolls do you got?"

"Just the 10 rolls left. I spent 40 freaking single rolls and only got 2 SSRs!!" he ranted.

"Huh? Single rolls? Wouldn't bundled rolls be more effective?"

Sora sighed, "I checked the game's patch info and the game's algorithm doesn't discriminate between single rolls or bundled rolls..." He sighed once more, "0.001% UR chance, 0.01% SSR chance, 0.1% SR chance, 1% Rare chance, 10% Uncommon chance... the developers must be a bunch of di--"

Kuro suddenly interrupted, "Ah, all 10 of them got URs."

Sora paused, "..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Sora's eyebrow was twitching like crazy when he saw the URs and he started to scratch his hair to figure out the math.

The chances of getting UR combined with the chances of getting chains of URs, also combined with the fact that all the URs are unique and there are no duplicate items are--

"Oi, oi, stop scratching your hair so hard! You'll bleed and turn bald!"

"But math is... How the...?!"

Kuro shrugged, "Math? Nah, it's just luck, bro. No biggie."

No biggie... The game developers made sure it was hard to get items in the game, so it was normal for the gamers to rely on their skills and stats instead of items: a perfect open world, MMORPG game for Sora and Shiro.

Even so, getting your hands on the URs would almost definitely break the game for everyone! Heck, even Sora and Shiro would be troubled by it; though of course they would win through their combined skills.

But still! What the heck was that?! Since when was gacha this easy--better question, why is gacha so easy for this guy?!

Sora wanted to scream out loud, but in the end, he sighed, "You know... I'll never get used to that absurd luck of yours..."

Kuro laughed in response, "Gacha is no different from tic-tac-to-- _ **whoa**_ Hey, what was that for?"

Sora threw a nearby book at his face, but luckily he dodged in time, "Like hell it is, you lucky, flippant anomaly!!"

Shiro, who was woken up by the commotion, rubbed her eyes and heard her big brothers argue about luck and math; Kuro mostly shrugging off Sora's rant by simply laughing at him.

But that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that she noticed something weird from a nearby tablet.

It was an email.

"Sora-nii, Kuro-nii... there's an email. It might be from a friend."

Those words were enough to get the attention of the two brothers and Sora asked, "Whose friend?"

"...Yours?"

Silence fell within the room.

"Ahaha! That's funny! It's almost like my sweet little sister just said something mean and sarcastic about me~! It's must be yours, Aniki." Sora replied.

"As if. I have my phone for my own emails, you know."

Kuro took a look at the tablet and read the mail and the message silenced him.

"Kuro-nii?"

"Huh? Ah, no, it's just... the message says, 'Have you three siblings ever felt like you were born in the wrong world?'..."

"There's a link too, Kuro-nii..." Shiro continued.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Who's the sender? How did they know Blanks are siblings?"

"Sender? It... doesn't say? Hmm, maybe... they hacked into games where you played, traced your email and IP address, and had a live feed from the webcam and microphones?" Kuro deduced, "...Or perhaps it was their lucky guess?"

Not everyone's as lucky as you, the two thought to themselves.

Anyway, they all took a moment to decide on what to do, "The link though... shouldn't we just ignore this mail? It's creepy and there's also this link..." Sora thought out loud.

"What do we do?" Shiro asked as the two then turned to Kuro.

Without hesitation, Kuro clicked on the link, earning a response from Sora, "Oi, oi, Kuro-aniki, aren't you being too hasty? What if it's a virus?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm feeling lucky," He shrugged.

Sora chuckled, "Oh, well, let's see what they're trying to bargain with us. It could be fun to check it out."

Silence grew as the three waited for the page to load, what was going to happen, they wondered.

Preparing themselves the page had loaded.

"Welcome to Disboard Chess Game!" the system called out.

The three siblings had the same reactions, "Ah. Chess."

"Good night..."

"O-oi, Shiro, hang on. I can't play against some high-level computer!"

"Muu... Kuro-nii?"

"Hmm, to be honest, I want to see where this is going too. How about some puddings for dinner if you play this?"

"Ooh, Shiro'll do her best."

And so she took a seat and began to play her piece; she was playing as white.

Chess is a finite, two-player, zero-sum, perfect-information game.

Theoretically, there is a perfect solution that will never lose... but that's only if you understand the 10 to the power of 120 possible states of the board!

 **There is absolutely no luck involved.**

"Eh? But you both never win against me even when you're playing together though?"

"You're an exception, you lucky, flippant anomaly!"

"It's always a stalemate, so you never win either, Kuro-nii..."

"Ahaha, it was just luck, you know? I really were playing randomly!"

Suddenly, Shiro paused, earning the attention of the two brothers.

"Eh... It blocked off its own piece?" muttered quizzically.

"Wait, Shiro. A computer will always select the best move. That's why it's so predictable and you can beat them.

"But they are delibertaly playing poorly to lure you... It's--" Sora thought out loud.

"It's human, huh... or perhaps a very complex AI, sentient enough to pass off as human?"

"No way, Kuro-aniki. If it was that kind of AI, robots would've ruled the world by now." Sora shrugged dismissively.

"Haha, I guess Skynet would need a little more time."

Shiro still couldn't make any move. Kuro then patted her head, "Calm down, Shiro. In a game of skill, there's no way you'll lose."

"Aniki's right. I'll tell you when they're trying to spook you or lure you in. The two of us, Sora and Shiro, form Blank together and with Kuro?" Sora smirked, "We'd be unstoppable!"

"My, my, you're overestimating my luck." Kuro sighed and smiled.

"Let's see if there's actually somebody who can actually beat the three of us!"

 **A#V#A#V#A**

The game dragged on and the Blanks found themselves caught in a tight spot.

"It's been a long time since I've been pushed to the brink like this..." Sora muttered.

"Are we really playing against a human...?" Shiro wondered.

To be honest, Kuro, despite watching the game from start, didn't really understand what was happening.

After all, he's not the mathematical genius with great manipulative skills or cunning here.

But, as a big brother, of course, he'd want to help his siblings and so he stared at the screen for a moment and felt something.

"Say, Sora, Shiro, mind focusing on that black pawn on the right and that bishop on the left?"

The siblings stared at him in confusion; what Kuro just said was illogical for them. Doing so would seem like they are desperate and are playing randomly.

"Why should we--?!"

Then the realization hit them like a brick. That move... that seemingly random, desperate move...

Kuro noticed the sudden silence after his small comment and felt uneasy when the Blanks frowned as they kept on playing,

"Uuh, you could have ignored what I said if it's a bad move, you kn--"

"Aniki/Kuro-nii... we've won the game."

Sora explained to me that since the game was taking too long and the Blanks were always playing with cool heads until they are pushed into the corner, but by suddenly giving some false, desperate moves, they managed to trick the opposite side that their win was secured and thus causing them to drop their guard leading to their opponent's demise; Blanks victory.

The eldest of the blanks siblings read the chat box, "Checkmate! You are winner!"

"Ah, it must be my lucky day."

"Kuh... As expected of Kuro-aniki..."

"Kuro-nii's luck is scary..."

"No way, even if I didn't help, I bet you'd still win."

Kuro merely laugh and noticed that another email was received.

"Ah, here's another one. 'If you're that good at games...'"

What was written in the message shocked everyone.

 _'The world must be a tough place for you to live, right?_

 _'What do you think about your world?_

 _'Is it fun?_

 _'Is it easy to live in?'_

"What do we think, huh..."

We have no idea what the rules are, or what the goal is, but there are more than 7 billion people making whichever moves they want.

There are penalties if you win or lose too much.

You can't skip your turn, and if you talk too much, you'll be ostracized.

There are no parameters and no way of telling the genre.

Kuro noticed the gloomy, expressionless look on his siblings, "This world... is nothing more than a shitty game," Sora muttered.

After sending that a reply immediately came in.

 _'If there was a world where simple games decided everything..._

 _'A world on a board, where the rules and goals were clear..._

 _'What would you think about that?'_

Sora and Shiro looked even gloomier and paused for a moment in silence, but then suddenly Kuro let out a small laugh and spoke in a quite tone of longing, "A beautiful world like that... would be too good to be true."

Sora and Shiro saw Kuro's smile, but his eyes were empty of all hope, as opposed to his previous tone filled with longing.

The Blanks understood that look, more than any one could possibly imagine; there was no need for words to understand what it meant for them.

Knowing that, the two shared a laugh with Kuro and Sora began to type, "Well, if there were a world like that, then we were born in the wrong world."

As he pressed enter, the world around them turned dark. Their monitors suddenly came back to life, but it was filled with nothing but creepy statics that dimly lit the room.

"My, my, expect the unexpected much?"

"A-Aniki, what's going on?"

"N-Nii..." Shiro grabbed Sora's and Kuro's hand as the three of them got closer.

Suddenly, another foreign voice echoed, **"I agree! You were definitely born in the wrong world!"**

As the words were being spoken, two hands reached out of the static monitor with a strange, glowing glass orb floating on their hands.

"Say... you two didn't watch that forbidden CD I told you not to touch a week ago right?"

"This isn't The Ring, damn it, and that CD was filled with porn, you perverted aniki!"

"Heh, so you watched it too? It takes one to know one, you know~!"

Sora wanted to retort that this wasn't a game to Kuro, but the room began to shake and the three hugged each other tighter and he stopped himself from saying anything, because, despite his dismissive and joking attitude, the one holding them all together with the strongest grip was Kuro.

 **"So... I'll let you be reborn in the world where you should've originally been born!"**

The floor shook once more, but then it stopped... No, it didn't stop, because how could it stop shaking when the floor was no longer there?

It all happened too fast and before they knew it, the three of them were falling into a several thousand feet drop toward a strange colored planet.

 **"Welcome... to my world!!"** the strange voice continued.

In panic, Sora and Shiro lost their composure, "W-WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"N-Nii!!"

The blanks tried to assess their situations--oh screw it! Like hell _**ANYONE**_ could think about anything in these kind of situations!

Falling from thousands of feet above some strange looking planet... they'd prefer dying of old age playing games in their room than this!!

As screams of despair echoed from Sora, as Shiro hugged her big brothers stronger than ever, the two were terrified knowing that their lives would soon come to an abrupt end as mere splats of flesh and blood on the ground.

Amidst all the chaos, the tears and screams of fear, Kuro was... laughing his ass off.

 **"GERONIMOOO!!"**

 **A#V#A#V#A**

 **[Author's Note:**

Sora is a manipulative, cunning person that can bend rules or find loop holes in rules and use information for his great schemes.

Shiro is a genius with mathematical comprehension like none other and superb memorization as well as logical thinking.

And then there's my OC, Kuro, a man so lucky, the Gods envied him; so lucky that he can stop the Blanks in their own games, although he himself can't win it.

Basically, a trio of the Smartass older brother, the Genius youngest sister, and the Lucky eldest brother.

This story will be filled with hilarity and random shenanigans consisting of many Deus ex Machina moments that's lead Kuro to be recognized as a Monster of Luck!

Inspired by Domino's Luck powers from Deadpool 2, here is my OC:

Kuro is a 20 years old share holder of a millionaire rookie company with multiple hidden skills and experiences, due to, of course, luck. They live normally in a condominium to support his siblings NEET way of life.

He is 2 meters tall with a thin, yet muscular body build and wears a black suit over a grey turtle neck sweater, with black jeans and black shoes. In casual situation, he took off his suit.

Generally a dismissive, airhead, with a perpetual smile on his face like that of _**Gin Ichimaru**_ from _**Bleach,**_ his hair is Ice Grey, his face and overall shape is like " _ **Human!Gaster**_ " from _**Undertale**_ fanarts but minus the weird eye placement and stitches. He also has a heterochromia of Amber-Orange (right eye) and Blue-Yellow (left eye) and his skin tone is rather pale.

Sora calls him with Aniki and Shiro calls him with Kuro-nii.

Fun fact: Kanji for Kuro-Sora-Shiro (Black-Sky-White) can be read as Kuro Kuuhaku, which means black space. If Sora and Shiro is like a blank paper, then Kuro is the ink that would fill in that blankness, thus the idea or Sora and Shiro, two sides of a coin, while Kuro acts as the edge of that coin to symbolize luck for when you toss a coin and it lands on its edges.

Welp, I'd love to share more, but I don't wanna give too many spoilers, so...

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /


End file.
